RWBY: Strange Fate
by Drayce Fenrir
Summary: AU: After team RWBY’s failed attempt to stop the train, the best teams of Vale are shown to them as they all learn about each other and what it means to be a huntsmen/huntress.
1. I

Chapter 1: Clean-up Duty

Remnant. A world vast and plentiful brimming with life as it should. A world at this time that is at peace or so it would seem as everyday the population of both humans and faunus fight against those of the creatures of grimm. Creatures created from negativity. They love it, thrive, thirst for destruction. These beings were created by the God of Darkness made to combat those that are good.

Before now, the world in which the two gods, of Light and Darkness, was brimming with magic, thus was the gift that they gave to their greatest creation. However due to those with an agenda, the gods have taken said gift away with them leaving.

However, the gods did not fully leave them as they promise to see help from those brought to them by themselves. Years passed as humanity started to struggle against the grimm losing settlements and their land. However legends of those with silver started to appear.

Time passes as humans and faunus now have a stable ground to stand on, but not for long as a world war began. As four of the nations of Vale, Mantle, Mistral, and Vacuo fought a war with much bloodshed. That is until Vale was made victorious and with the help of the King of Vale, unified all of Remnant together and purposed to give the people more power. Some nations dismissed this notion and thus the King made a compromise to have a council to which lets people express their ideas to the ruler in orderly fashion as well as giving the people more power.

Present

"BOOM!" A loud explosion goes off in the center of Vale as alarms goes off to signal a breach. There in the center of Vale was a hole created by a train hitting the plaza. Out of that hole came four girls of the colors of red, black, yellow, and white, with grimm exiting the hole. These girls were the members of team RWBY. Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long.

"Is everyone okay?" The leader of RWBY asked in concern.

"Yeah we're fine but we have a problem," Ruby's older sister, Yang said. They looked around to see grimm flooding the city. Everyone got up and prepared themselves for a fight.

"Weiss how long do you think until reinforcements arrive?" Ruby asked.

"I would say about 10 minutes maybe 5 if some are really fast," the heiress responded.

"So we hold off until then right?" Asked the black cat faunus.

Ruby took an ammo mag that was attached to the back of her… combat skirt, and loaded it into her weapon, Crescent Rose as she primed it for use, "That's the plan. Ready team?"

"Yeah!"

"Then let's save Vale!"

They all rushed the incoming army of grimm, as Ruby using the recoil from her shots with Crescent Rose sped ahead of the others. In mid air she began to rotate, cleaving through multiple Beowolves. With expert finesse, she stabbed her scythe in the ground using her momentum to swing all around her weapon kicking grimm that were too close to her. As her momentum stopped she landed on her weapon and fired a shot to the ground making her go airborne. Multiple beasts that were the most agile jumped to intercept her. She pointed the barrel of her weapon to the closest grimm to her and fired sending her slightly higher. More became visibly closer, thus she held out her weapon and shifted her body slightly as she then pulled the trigger and decapitated one and sliced another in half. She looked ahead to find a Nevermore coming for her, so she positioned herself and blasted another shot, then tucked with her scythe in a spinning formation and cut right through the grimm from its back.

On the ground, the white haired heiress was sliding on the floor to dodge a strike from an Ursa. She saw four of them opposing her as they rushed at her. However she was calm and composed as she readied herself. With such expertise and grace she dodge the first hit and with a quick jab at the back of the neck, to where there was no armor, it was defeated. Another Ursa went for a swipe at but she backflipped and made a glyph platform which she bounced off of onto the floor to which she sprung up from decapitating it. She then summoned a specialized glyph under an Ursa and launched it into the air as she another glyph for support and sprung from it running it straight through with Myrtenaster. She used another glyph, this time ice to hammer down the last Ursa into the ground as she came down and pierced its chest. She got off the ground went onto the next grimm.

Blake looked face to face with her enemies which were also beowulves as they charged at her, she switched her weapon Gambol Shroud into its firearm configuration and threw past a beowulf, which she pulled back with her ribbon using the recoil mechanism to make it come back and slice its head off. She then twist and turns with in mid air cutting through grimm that were in her effective range. Once she landed an Ursa tried to slash at her; however she used her semblance to leave a clone and once she got her bearings she but her katana back in its scabbard and with rushed past it, cleaving it in two. Blake looked up to see two beowulves in a line coming to her, thus she corrected this by sending an aura wave similar to how she did with Roman inside the train.

Yang was going through multiple grimm as she weaved through multiple grimm, one Ursa tried its luck and attacked her so she ducked the attack, and delivered three punches to the grimm's chest before cocking her right fist back and delivering a powerful, strong punch. Along with the added effect of her weapon, Ember Celica, blasting away the grimm as it disappeared. There was another that also went to strike but she sidestepped it keeping her fists near her body. Once she was the closest she could be she uppercut the Ursa lifting it and her off the ground as she punched it right back down. Once she hit the ground she used her weapon as she blast behind her and used the recoil to blast her forward as she elbowed a beowulf right into another. Yang then sped at another and then with pure strength alone and no added push or effect from her weapon, she punched clean through an Ursa that was in her path.

After 5 min of straight fighting, team RWBY regrouped, "Damn there is so many of them," Yang said.

"Come on guys we could still do this," Ruby said.

"Well then why don't I lend you a hand," the team looked behind them to see a man with a black tight suit that had a red tint. He also has a black and red cloth that was fitted from shoulder to shoulder along with a silver flower like pendent that was on it connecting the two ends. He also wore silver long earrings, along with boots that matched his suit. This man had blue hair that was in a ponytail with four short blue bangs along with a pair of husky like dog ears in his hair that was of the same color. Lastly he had blood red eyes, had a red spear, and a smirk on his face as he walked past them, "Why don't you guys take a rest, reinforcements will be arriving any second now."

"You can't seriously think you can take on all of them by yourself?" Blake asked her fellow faunus.

The faunus only smirked and looked back at Blake, "Watch me, kitty cat." The man then left at a speed that even Ruby, a fellow speedster could barely keep up with. He appeared in the air with his spear glowing red, as he slammed it into the ground erupting in a mini explosion all with the same smirk on his face, "Come on, show me what you beasts are made of." The faunus man then dodged a swipe before thrusting his spear in the chest of an Ursa. He then flipped in the air to dodge another attack. Once he landed on the ground he went to work, as he spun his spear slicing through one and then shifting his position and spinning it the same way on the other side of his body as it tears through another grimm. He thrusted his spear through on grimm then pulling it swiping it in a horizontal motion cutting it and the grimm behind it in half before shifting his foot as he pivots behind a grimm piercing it. He then jumps and spins in the air cutting another grimm vertically in half. There was then a screech from behind him as Nevermore feathers were shot at him. He then quickly started swiping at the feathers as they were deflected with him continuously switching hands as he deflects them with into other grimm. He smirks at the beast as he disappears and then shortly after reappears above the Nevermore stabbing it in the back as both he and the grimm fall to the ground, kicking up dust. When the dust cleared, the faunus was just standing there no chalant with his spear being locked between his shoulders and hands, "Heh can you guys keep up." He then disappears as he became nothing but a streak as he pierces straight through multiple grimm. After a couple of streaks he appears in front of Team RWBY who was looking at him in awe. "Well, looks like our back up is here." Then someone of the streak of red comes down and crashes straight dab in the middle taking multiple grimm with them. "Took you long enough," he says in the dust.

"Oh please, you were already the closest to begin with," said the voice which was female. Out of the dust appeared a female that had blonde hair that was up in a high ponytail, with green eyes which slightly slitted. She wore a red revealing outfit with the only thing covering her top half being a red strapless bra, along with red sleeves that covered her whole arm with the exception of her shoulders and fingers. She wore something akin to waist armor but it wasn't metal but was of the same cloth as her other clothing ending in the back like a coat tail. She also had a cloth that went straight down covering below her, along with some black leggings and red heeled boots leaving only a portion of her thighs able to be seen. In her hand on her shoulder was a double edged sword that was silver and red with said craftsman shift of the blade being expertly and beautifully done. "Now then I believe you've had your fun, now it's my turn."

"Sorry, no can do Mor, can't let you take on all the fun besides where are the other two?"

"They'll be here soon but decided to let us handle it but the others should be coming as well."

"Whatever more fun for us," he smirks.

The person called Mor, dashed off in great speed with a smirk on her face that was filled with excitement. As she appeared in front of a grimm cleaving it in half, she then lifts up the arm without a weapon to block an attack from an Ursa Major, "Heh is that all you can do. Pathetic!" She then sends it flying with a punch as it tumbles on the ground. "Come on!" In a show of expert swordsman ship she cuts through many of her enemies, as well as thrashing them with her overwhelming power. She dodges feathers from a Nevermore and retaliates by throwing her sword straight into it inbedding in its skull as it fell. She then leg sweeps a beowulf then punched it in the chest, sending it into a pack of others. She then jumps high and backflips as she lands on the Nevermore as she ejected her sword from its skull and began to walk towards her enemies nonchalant and with a smirk written all over her face. A giant Ursa Major arrives in front of her and roar at her to intimidate her, only to keep the same smirk on her face, "Out of my way!" And in one powerful cut it was destroyed.

However there was a King Taijitu that was coming to swallow her whole however it was shot down and behind Mor came a large explosion. She turned to a building right behind, "Thanks!"

There was a man that was tan with silver eyes, along with white hair. He wore a black skin tight shirt with red mantle over it covering his shoulders and arms. He also wore black pants with the second half of the mantle on his waist pillowing in the air. In his hands was a black bow as he said, "You should be more careful."

"Nah, I knew you had my back, anyway where is pink and white, along with your leader."

The man pointed up into the sky, and all looked up to see two people, one had pink hair that was long and braided all the way down along with a white streak in there hair along with black under armor and a white cape. They also wore a garter belt and some leggings with white boots. The other had black hair with white streaks and had a black and white suit like attire with a white overcoat that hung from his shoulder with black sleeves with the left having thin blue stripes and the right having a red design on it. On his left arm was also silver armor plate protecting his arm, and his legs had silver armor pieces as well. All in all, he looked as though what a knight should be. They were both riding what was called a hippogriff which shared multiple similarities as a griffon. "Charge!" the pink haired person yelled as they crashed straight into the middle of the battlefield.

Mor smirked at their entrance, "Astolfo, Charles. You guys made it just in time. Where is your leader?"

From the explosion came the two as, "Looks like it but Karna should be arriving now," Astolfo said.

"He should be here," Charles said.

"I'm right here," said as the guy walked past Team RWBY, as a guy with white hair and blue eyes became known as he wore a black battle suit with gold armor on his arms and legs.There was two golden items hovering over his shoulder with a red cloth being connected to them. Lastly he had a golden lance with it close to the end resembling that of a sun. "Gilgamesh and Enkidu should be here soon and so will Professor Goodwitch so let's wrap this up. Cu if you would do the honors."

Cu smirked, "I would be happy to." He then turned to the group of grimm and got on all fours like a dog, "Take this as a sign of respect for giving me some enjoyment." He sped towards them until he jumped high into the air, "Sharpen your teeth, Gaé Bolg!" He throws his spear to the grimm only for it to make clones of itself as they all soar down, piercing every grimm to death as every lance found its mark with a red explosion erupting. Cu stood in front of the explosion as he raised his hand as if calling for something. And something did come. It was his weapon, as answering to his beck and call came to him. "And that's that."

"Whoohoo, way to go Cu," Astolfo exclaimed to which he smirked just smiled and nodded.

"Well would you look at that it looks like we arrived a little too late," a guy with long green hair and a long white garment that covered his body stated.

"It would seem so," said the man now identified as Gilgamesh said. The man was dressed in a white v neck shirt with white pants and a black long sash along with a red coat that was thin and laid over his shoulder with gold and white designs. All in all, as Charlemagne looked like a knight, Gilgamesh looked like a king.

"Gilgamesh," white haired silver eyes man announced.

"Faker."

To this the man smiled as this always happened but to him it was good to know Gilgamesh never changed. They looked on as Glynda Goodwitch fixed the whole in Vale.

Team RWBY through all of this was looking at the group as if they were gods (well in Karna, Gilgamesh, and Cu's case they technically are). "Hey guys," Jaune says, "What's wrong?"

"Who." Ruby said.

"The hell." Yang said.

"Are they?" Blake said.

Pyrrha looked over at them and her eyes widen, specifically at Gilgamesh, "Why is he here? He shouldn't be here noir does he need to be here, except for the Vytal Festival and that's not for months."

"Why is that?" Nora asked.

"Because," Weiss, said as she looked at Gilgamesh also in shock, "That is the king of Mistral, King Gilgamesh."

"WHAT?!" Everyone but Pyrrha and Weiss yelled.

"And that's not all," a voice called to them. This person was Coco, leader of team CFVY, "Those are Beacon's strongest teams with their leaders, Gilgamesh and Karna."

"Wow so what year are they from? 4th year?" Blake asked; however Coco shakes her head.

"They're only 2nd years."

"..."

"What?!" all of Team RWBY and JNPR yelled.

"So you guys must be two of the new teams at Beacon," they all looked over to see the second year teams staring at them, "Well then I would like to be the first to introduce myself. I'm Cu Chulainn. Pleased to meet ya." Cu then nodded to his team with two of them acknowledging him (try to guess who didn't).

"Well then I guess I'm next. The names Mordred."

Ruby looked at her with squinted eyes, "Yang do you have another sister that I don't know about?"

"No Ruby she's not our sister."

Ruby smiled, "Just checking."

The green haired man laughed slightly as he was amused at them, "My names Enkidu. Gilgamesh's best friend."

Gilgamesh stared at them as they waited to see if he would introduce himself, "I don't need to introduce myself to you all, besides I'm sure they," he hinted at team CFVY, "has told you already."

"Come on Gilgamesh, they're at least amusing, remember the time that they had a huge food fight in the cafeteria?"

As he recalled Gilgamesh gave a boisterous laugh, "Actually you'd be correct, they are quite amusing. Very well, I'll humor them. I am the King of Mistral, Gilgamesh." Weiss shifted as if she wanted to ask something, "Speak."

"Well um I don't mean to sound rude but why do you attend an academy and why Beacon?"

"The only reason why I am here is to strengthen relations between Mistral and Vale, not only that but if I had to choose between lion and Ozpin, I believe you know which I picked."

"Well then I believe it is our turn. My name is Astolfo and am a good friend of Charles before going to Vale."

"Ooooh, so like Ren and I. You guys even have a girl and a guy like us." Nora said, causing everyone from the two year teams to laugh even making Gilgamesh and Karna chuckle, "What's so funny."

"Nothing its just that, I'm also a guy."

………

"What?!"

"Wow you guys have been doing that a lot recently. Anyway I'm Charlemagne, as you know a good friend of Astolfo."

"I'm Emiya-"

"Also known as 'Faker'."

"Also our resident cook," Astolfo said.

"Anyway the names Shirou Emiya, but just call me Emiya."

"And I'm their leader, the name is Karna," he says with a slight head bow.

"And the most charitable guy ever," Astolfo said.

Karna smiled at this but shook his head, "Stop telling people that." Astolfo only rolls his eyes. "Anyways I think it's best that we start clean up."

However before Karna could even start Glynda Goodwitch approached them, "Actually Gilgamesh and Karna. Ozpin would like to speak to you," she said with a slight edge to her tone.

Gilgamesh notices this edge and would usually never have it unless it was very serious but all the same Gil just smirks, "Very well we'll what he wants."

Karna nods to this, "We'll be back and we'll talk about it later." Gilgamesh and Karna then left on a ship to the headmasters office.

**And there goes the first chapter. I'll try to stay true to every character and their lore as best as I can. Gilgamesh as of right now is somewhere in the middle of his lore. Also on the lines of Caster Gil. Let's say he will become that type of Gil but later in the story. **

**Next thing I would like to address is there different skills from Fate and if they transfer to them. I would like to say yes that they do and I tried to depict that with Cu's Protection from Arrows skill and how he block or deflected the Nevermore's feathers. So all of these skills will be in affect with an explanation to them along with their noble phantasms. **


	2. II

RWBY Strange Fate

Chapter 2: Mordred vs. Team JNPR

"It would seem that the other kingdoms have reluctant to let Vale handle security for this years Vytal festival with the exception of Mistral being neutral on the decision." Karna said with him, Gilgamesh, Ozpin, and Ironwood being in the same room along with being on the call with the ruler of Vale.

"The best I could do for you Oz was give you at least some control as to where the units are placed; however," said the ruler who was a female who had blond hair with it tied into a bun in the back, with a golden crown on her head, along with a blue dress and a blue and white overcoat on. "If it were up to me, I would have us have full security, but it would seem that we all can't have what we want."

"I'm sorry Artoria Pendragon; however this is necessary."

Gilgamesh however laughs a boisterous laughter, "The fact that you think that this will help at all is amusing."

"What do you mean?"

"For someone as smart to infiltrate Vale, while your men were here as it is. Do you honestly think that they were not prepared for the added security from Atlas?"

Karna nodded, "He is right, the way that they approached this is as if they expected this and that something bigger is coming. Professor Oobleck did say it seem as though they were held up there at Mountain Glenn for a while now."

Ironwood snarled at this, but said nothing and exited the room.

With his exit Artoria and Ozpin sighed, "He is quite a handful are you sure it was a good idea to invite him into this inner circle," Artoria said

"He maybe a little impulsive, but his heart is in the right place," Ozpin said.

"Is this all we were here for, because if so this was a complete waste of my time," Gilgamesh said waiting for an answer.

"Actually no, there is a task I would like your two teams to do, if it isn't too much trouble for you." Artoria asked.

"Of course, but what is this task?" Karna asked.

"We would like you to investigate a certain area in a week's time as there seems to be an abnormal amount of grimm in a certain region." Ozpin said.

"And why should I care as to what is going on in this so called area?" Gilgamesh asked.

"Because this request is from the Mistral council as it has been worrying them and they have asked what they should do about. I just assumed that you would want to check it out yourself," Artoria said as she she had him at Mistral because no matter how arrogant and self-centered he was. He truly cared for Mistral and his kingdom.

Gilgamesh thought for a second, "If it was such a worry to cause the council to contact me then it must be an issue," he whispered to himself, "Very well. When do we leave."

"In a week's time."

Gilgamesh nodded and Karna spoke, "There is more. There is something else you wish to ask."

Ozpin smiled, "Can't ever get by you can I Karna, but yes we would like you to take teams JNPR and RWBY along with you."

"And why should we?" Gilgamesh asked curious.

"In the case of JNPR, Pyrrha is the one I have suspected to be the next fall maiden and that the team as a whole could learn a lot from your teams, same with RWBY. I also think they're abilities and personalities might surprise you."

Gilgamesh and Karna thought about it and they looked at each other, "Very well they may come along; however they must first prove themselves here and now, otherwise they are being left here. Are we in an agreement?"

Ozpin nodded to the king of Mistral, "Very well, we'll have something set up for you."

"Very well. Until next time old wizard," Gilgamesh said.

The next day Teams RWBY and JNPR who were in combat class, however with Professor Goodwitch so Ozpin decided to give them a second/fourth year teacher who was free.It was a new professor with a long black dress along with long black hair and amber eyes along with pointy ears and a spike in each hand, "Hello everyone since Professor Goodwitch was busy I will be taking over as your combat instructor for today. My name in Professor Semiramis, and today I will also have teams KCSA, GEMC, and CFVY here to help out with sparring today.

Multiple came and gone with team CFVY talking amongst waiting for something interesting to happen, team GEMC looked bored throughout the whole thing, and team KCSA was just sitting patiently. "Alright the next match will be-"

"Actually teach if you don't mind I would like to fight this time around," Cu said as he stood up.

"Hey no fair you had majority of fun yesterday its my turn!" Mordred called out as she stood up too.

"But-"

Mordred pulls her sword out, "No buts my turn."

Cu sighed and shrugged his shoulders and sat back down, "Alright they're all yours," he says with a smirk on his face as both Gilgamesh and Enkidu were amused by this with Enkidu giving a chuckle.

Mordred jumped down to the center of the stage as she pointed her sword towards JNPR, "All of you come down here now, we've waited long enough."

All of JNPR was surprised and looked a Semiramis, "I am not like Glynda Goodwitch. Now you have been challenged by Mordred. Now will you accept the challenge or not."

They thought about it, "Hurry up or I'll drag all of you down here."

They all shrugged, "She does realize that she is facing all of JNPR with the most world renowned fighter Pyrrha Nikos doesn't she."

Gilgamesh chuckled for a second, "You know absolutely nothing of our abilities Schnee. Watch and see what happens. Not only that but your whole team will get their chance as well."  
Once all of JNPR was here as well Mordred smirked, "Great you guys are all here now we can get started with the test."

"Test? What test?" Jaune asked.

"Oh don't worry about it, little swordsman. Now then before I didn't fully introduce myself so allow me to do so now. My name is Mordred Pendragon illegitimate child of Artoria Pendragon. I hope your ready because your real battle starts now!" Mordred exclaimed as she ran at them.

"Wait she hasn't started the match yet!" Pyrrha said.

However Semiramis yelled back, "I told you I'm not Glynda Goodwitch. In a real fight no one is going to tell you when to start a fight!"

Mordred went straight for an unaware Pyrrha; however, her path was intercepted by a rain of bullets from Ren.

"Well, well at least someone is on their toes," Mordred said as the rest of JNPR grabbed their weapons and stood at the ready. Mordred smirked at this as red energy in the form of lightning sprouted around her. "This is going to be some fun. Show me what you're made of team JNPR!"

Mordred sped toward them with such ferociousness akin to a beast, as she appeared behind Jaune and went for a sword strike across his back; however Pyrrha threw her shield and blocked his back just in time but it still sent him away.

Nora ran up to her, jumped, and slammed her hammer at Mordred on for it to be caught by Mordred in a smirk with one arm, "Is that all you got?" Mordred took her sword and launched Nora with a single sword attack.

"Nora!" Ren called our only for Mordred to appear and bat him out of the way with a back hand sending him to Nora.

Pyrrha went on the offensive with her weapon in lance form as she stabbed and swiped at Mordred who dodged and deflect all of her attacks. Mordred went for a downward strike only to be met with Pyrrha's shield as she began to press more and more on Pyrrha showing that she was stronger physically. Pyrrha decided to use her semblance to maneuver Mordred's blade slightly to the right as it slid down her shield to the ground. With her weapon now in sword form she planned a strike to her chest only for Mordred to grab the blade with her bare hands.

"What?" This was Pyrrha only response before she was kicked away from Mordred.

"Come on get up! I know this isn't one of the best that this year's freshman class have in store! Especially with a team with the renowned Invincible Girl!"

Team JNPR all got up and regrouped, "Okay so individuality will not work. She's too strong," Ren said.

"What about Pyrrha?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha shook her head silent until she finally spoke, "I don't think I could beat her by myself no matter how hard I tried."

"What?!"

Pyrrha looked towards Mordred, "She has a mastery over her aura so much so she can use it to augment herself in burst. Her strength is on par with Yang's and her swordsmanship is top of the line.

"What about your semblance? Shouldn't we have an upper hand in that?" Jaune asked worried trying to think of something they can use.

"Honestly I think she-"

"So your semblance is polarity," team JNPR looked to Mordred who smirked, "Powerful semblance honestly and can be a problem for multiple people. But I wonder how long you can keep that up before I overwhelm you."

"Damn," Jaune cursed under his breath, "Ren can you sense how strong her aura is or how much she has."

Ren shook his head, "No, it seems as though something is blocking me from seeing. The only we have to go by is the little aura that we took from when she grabbed Pyrrha's weapon."

Jaune looked over to see only 5% was depleted. "Okay, okay. How about we overwhelm her Ren provide enough cover fire to get her off of us. Pyrrha and Nora you're with me and we are going to fight in close. We are fighting in the dark and we don't know what here semblance is. Stay on guard."

"Right!" The rest of team JNPR answered.

Mordred looked pleased now, "Well it seems as though your done. Well now let's begin!"

Mordred dashed over to the Pyrrha intercepted her as Mordred brought her sword down on Pyrrha's shield with Pyrrha using both hands to block the attack.

"Ahhhhh!" Jaune yelled out to make an offensive attempt but before he could even swing his sword Mordred kicked him back; however she was unaware of Nora behind her as she swung her hammer. Mordred saw this at the last second and followed the first thing that came to her mind so she projected aura from her body and made slight arm armor and blocked her strike holding both Pyrrha and Nora in place.

She then saw Ren firing his weapons at her thus making her act, so she release a small shockwave of her aura to blow both Pyrrha and Nora off of her before blocking the bullets. "You guys will have to try-" she started as she sped to Nora struck with her sword again sending her flying. She then in another burst of speed and red aura she was upon Pyrrha, "Better than that!" She swung with such speed and power to which she only had time to put up her shield, but the sheer power alone cause her to be sent flying with Nora.

"Nora, Ren!" Jaune called out. Ren and Nora charged at her again, however this time circling her with changing her hammer to its rocket launcher configuration. As they were shooting at her. Even though she deflected them with her sword when they hid the ground it began to make a cloud.

When Mordred was fully submerged in the cloud the bombardment stopped. "Huh a cloud of smoke to hide their appearance. Not a bad plan." Mordred stood knowing they would make their move soon, and right she was as Jaune came out yelling as he clashed swords with her. "Your physically weaker than the others and clearly haven't had as much training. So why are you team leader?"

Jaune struggles as Mordred put pressure on him, "I might not be as good as my teammates and that I'm severely lacking in both what it takes to be a leader and the strength that it takes to hold that title…" Jaune gritted his teeth and push back let out an unknown strength from within, "But my teammates, my friends, are fighting I can't let them down!"

Mordred was slightly surprised by the conviction and smirked, "Hahaha! Well then show me that resolve of yours then Arc!" She then applied more power than ever before and broke the power struggle between her and Jaune.

As she was going for the finishing on Jaune, he yelled, "Now!"

Mordred was alerted to this as she began to be surrounded from three sides while she was in mid swing. When Mordred tried to maneuver Pyrrha intercepted the sword with her shield holding Mordred in place. Mordred was going to use her free arm to get away however Ren began shooting her back stunning her enough for him to grab her Armand secure her. Mordred only had enough time to see she was open and then up at Nora who was coming at her full speed. "Now Nora!" The rest of team JNPR yelled. And with a thunderous roar Nora smashed her hammer into Mordred sending her flying.

Mordred skipped on the ground a few times before stabbing her sword down on the stadium in order to not be out of the ring. "I see now, you plan this all didn't you Jaune." Mordred began to rose. Her aura now at 40%. "That was a really great plan I commend you. I could see why your their leader, however…" Mordred raised her sword into the air. "I think it's time to show you who your dealing with." Just then the sword's guard open as a red flowing energy erupted from the blade and her. It became so huge that it pierced the ceiling.

Team JNPR looked on in shock, "She still had this much aura?!" Jaune questioned.

"Guys we won't be able to dodge that and if it hits…" Ren trailed off.

"I hope your ready!" Mordred, "Clarent Blood Arth-"

"Mordred!"

Immediately the energy vanished as Mordred looked to Gilgamesh, "What is it? I was having fun."

"I think that is enough. They've proven themselves to be useful enough," Gilgamesh said with his signature smirk, "It would be quite interesting to take them along with us."

Mordred just shrugged, "Suit yourself." With that she left the ring.

"Wait what is your semblance. I couldn't understand what it was but from what it seems you could do it to augment your physical prowess."

"Oh my semblance is the same as my parent's. It's called Burst. It allows me to augment various parts of my body for a short time giving me an additional speed, power, and endurance. What you saw just now was Clarent Blood Arthur. Think of it like my special move. I constantly feed this sword of mine aura every day and with it I can unleash it into the power strike that you guys saw." Mordred then began to walk to her team.

"And the winner is team JNPR!" Semiramis exclaimed. JNPR just stood their flabbergasted at how the events that just unfold. "Team JNPR would you please take your seats so that we may begin the next match." JNPR silently did what they were told, "Alright next match will be-" Before she was able to finish, Emiya appeared. "So I would assume that you will be fighting team RWBY."

Emiya nodded, "Indeed."

Sorry for the long waited update. I'm not going to make some excuse besides school but honestly I just never got to it, however recently. I've been meaning to put this out for a while now. Sorry that it came so late and I hope you enjoyed.


	3. III

RWBY: Strange Fate

Chapter 3: Conviction. Emiya vs RWBY

* * *

Team RWBY after equipping themselves with their armaments. Came face to face with Emiya who stood there looking at them, with nothing but his bare hands and his arms crossed. "Aren't you going to pull out a weapon? We aren't exactly pushovers."

"Why do you all want to be huntresses?" The simple question came out. 

Perplexed at the question, they all nodded. "We want to help people who can't help themselves. To be there for those who need help. To be heroes," Ruby said. 

Emiya looked at them, finding the words from Ruby being familiar. "Very well," Emiya conjured one sword which looked beautiful to the eyes of many. It was a white blade with a Yin-Yang design of the blade that was held with a copper handle that was wrapped with a black cloth. "Many people say that. Let's prove those convictions to be true."

In a burst of speed, Emiya appeared in front of Weiss who was not prepared and tried to pull up her weapon in an effort to defend however Emiya swipes up cause her weapon to be deflected upward leaving her wide open. Before Emiya could strike her however, Blake came to Weiss rescue as she fired multiple shots at him who jumped back as he deflected each one. 

Yang decided to advance on him as she got in close range and began punching at him only for Emiya to display his extraordinary precision as he used his blade to deflect each attack by hitting his blade on her gauntlets and directing it away from him. With a straight arm coming at him Emiya directed her attack just past him leaving her open to which Emiya took the liberty of kicking her in the chest while backflipping away. From the corner of his side he saw Blake and Weiss coming at him from his right. With them both stabbing and slashing at Emiya from almost every angle the both of them can get at the same time, Emiya showed that it wasn't going to be that easy as he dodged and deflected all their attempts. 

He jumped away from them only to find Ruby instantly on him to which he again as if seeing things two steps ahead deflected her strikes. With a wide swing that Ruby delivered, Emiya ducked under it and advanced past her guard. Ruby smirked as she fired her gun mechanism causing her scythe to come speeding towards Emiya's back. Ruby maneuvered so she wouldn't be hit by her speeding blade but at the same time she moved Emiya moved as well causing her scythe to miss him too. 'What?' She thought before Emiya kicked her away as he landed. 

"Interesting maneuver," the girls looked at Emiya as they regrouped, "I haven't faced a scythe wielder with a weapon such as yours, however it'll take more than that, especially with the defense of my mind's eye."

Cu clicked his teeth at this, as Pyrrha turned to him, "What is this Mind's eye ability? Is it a semblance?"

Cu shook his head, "No, think of it like a sensor. When he's in combat he uses his aura to sense things that are around him. This was how he was able to dodge little Missy's scythe. It's to an aura move I have called Protection from Arrow, however mine works differently. Since I believe I can handle myself pretty well in a close quarters fight, getting to my opponent who deals solely on range is much more difficult thus I trained my body and aura to sense any projectile that is headed my way. Same concept but different uses."

Emiya within an instant releases his aura as it rages around like a small vortex until it subsided. "Now then it's my turn." And before those words fully registers to the girls Emiya disappeared and reappeared right in front of Ruby who was thankfully the first one he attacked since she was able to react and be fast enough to put up her scythe in an attempt to block both of Emiya's strikes from his blades. Ruby tried to hit him with the but of her scythe only for him to parry and then drag to deflect it out of the way. He was going to go for a strike with his sword however Blake appears between himself and Ruby as she blocks the strike. Emiya now with a new opponent in front him attacked her with speed and power that she was not prepared for however she blocked as best as she could. With Emiya throwing a downward strike so powerful, Blake guards it, forcing both of her weapons down due to the sheer strength of her opponent. Due to this fact she was unable to pick them back up so she uses her semblance to create a shadow in her place which was cut through. 

He was going to pursue after her, but Yang intercepted him as she fights him trying to go on the offensive; however, after he deflects one of her attacks, he goes on the offensive which Yang very quickly thought 'Damn he's so fast, it's hard to defend'. Weiss helped out her teammate as she summoned glyphs that surrounds them and yelled to her teammate, "Yang!" To that call Yang jumps out as an array of ice shards fired from the glyphs at Emiya as snowy mist cleared up we saw Emiya standing there unharmed. Shocking the girls, "How?" Weiss asked, "I attack him from all angles, how did he block them all?"

Ruby looks to Emiya and sees another sword in his hand but it disappears too, making her question what she saw. "Freezerburn!" Weiss then makes an ice floor in order for Yang to punch it creating a mist around the battlefield. Emiya hears multiple footsteps around him until it then goes silent, only to have Blake jump out at him as she looks ready to strike on for her to use her semblance that Emiya cut through. She then runs to him with Ruby behind him, "Ladybug!" 

With his hand that was currently above going down to block Blake, the other side of him was open, thinking that they had caught him, they heard him whisper quickly, "I am the bone of my sword." Another with a similar look but inverse of color as he wielded the two to deflect their attack over and over. The two looked as if they were made for each other. As if they were a pair and danced together in sync and symphony. 

They all regrouped as they looked on at Emiya now wielding both of them with Ruby mesmerized by its beauty. "A dual wielder, this is going to be tougher than we thought," Blake said

"He was able to hold us off for so long with just one. With two it's definitely going to be a challenge," Yang said. 

"I don't you all know what is truly going on." Emiya stated, as Kanshou and Bakuya dematerialized, "I'm not one to sugar coat so let me explain. This is a test to see if you are all strong enough to come on a mission with us. This is a mission of utmost importance so we do not have need for those that will slow us down. And I'm not just talking about how powerful you are. Your intelligence, strategies, conviction. Will we be able to count on you if the time comes?" 

He held up his hand and with blue light he conjured up a black metal bow. He also made an arrow and fired at them, only for them to dodge. When they looked back they saw a small crater. "Woah that was close," Yang said. 

"My semblance is projection," he said with his opponents looking at him, "I am able to look at a weapon and project my own variant of it." He decides to demonstrate it to them as he dematerializes the bow and then materializes Myrtenaster in his hand. He then stabs it to the ground as spikes of ice erupts from the floor to them. 

Weiss thought quickly and past her shock of seeing her weapon, she stabs her Myrtenaster to the ground making an ice wall blocking the ice spikes. "That was my weapon and it has the same dust function and all."

Emiya summoned a bow once again and rained arrows at them. "Checkmate!" Weiss put her time dilating glyph to which Blake stood on and with swipes of her weapon multiple times over she destroyed all of the arrows. 

Emiya dashes forward with Kanshou and Bakuya in hand as he strikes at Ruby first and quickly gets past her defenses and kicks her away. Blake and Weiss attack, both with their swords, and both yielding the same result with Emiya blocking, deflecting, and striking them with his blades. Yang went on the attack and tried to hit Emiya, however he dodged by jumping into the air. He quickly conjured up his bow firing multiple arrows at her to which she jumped back and deflected the other two with her Ember Celica. Ruby and Weiss charges at him, weapons prone at the ready as Ruby tries to strike first and swipes at him with Weiss attempting to stab him in the chest. First Emiya redirected Ruby's attack and narrowly dodges Weiss' attack. Ruby and Weiss began to attack in tandem, using their teamwork to their fullest. When one would attack the other would hang back slightly in order to protect the other. 'They decided to keep me on the defence. They figured they can't handle me attacking them so they are putting me on edge while covering the other. Smart.' He continued to stay on the defensive; however he remembered, 'Wait the other two!'

At that moment Weiss and Ruby, decided to pull back, "Now! Bumblebee!" Emiya saw with Blake swings Yang at Emiya and with an added push with her gauntlets she sped to him with outrageous speed. 

'I can't dodge this.' Emiya thought leaving only one option he put up his hand in front of him, "Rho Aias…" a purple flower transparent shield made out of aura appeared in front of him with layers to meet Yang. Yang punched it as hard as she could breaking one barrier, to which Emiya reinforced his arm with the other. Yang then went all out with the accumulated damage done to her by Emiya, she activated her semblance as she broke through two more.she tried to get past the other two barriers; however she didn't get through and was pushed back with most of her aura gone.

"Yang!" Blake exclaimed looking back at Emiya to see him conjure a weapon that looked like a sword but a spear he grabbed the drill like weapon as all of RWBY regrouped to combat this new threat.

"With this, the match will be over." With his aura he shrunk the weapon to a skinny point sharp weapon and primed the newly made arrow.

"Weiss!"

"Right!" Weiss stuck her rapier into the ground and used most of her aura to conjure an ice barrier. 

"Kaladbolg!" He fired the weapon a sped to its targets completely obliterating the barrier and hitting them all sending them flying with every single member of team RWBY having zero aura with the exception of Ruby, who still stood against Emiya.

(You don't have to but if you want to think of a song to go with this think of Believe in Myself- from Fairy Tail)

"Well then you're the last one standing with only 20% of your aura left. One more strike and this will be over." Ruby said nothing but stayed strong as she was shaking still recovering from the attack. "I suggest that you give up now. You don't have any hopes of beating me."

"I won't give up." 

Emiya perked up at this, "What?"

"If I give up now, what that means to all of my friends, my team who fought so hard. I will beat you this I swear! You will take me and my team on this mission, and we will prove to you that we are ready! I will be a huntress. This I swear!" Ruby yelled. 

Emiya looked on to Ruby and for what seemed like a couple of seconds, Emiya saw a kid with amber-like eyes and red hair with the same fierce face as she has. He smiled slightly but not enough for it to be known to everyone. 

In the stands; however Karna saw this and he smiled, 'Emiya, she's a lot like your younger self.' 

Charlemagne and Astolfo started to cheer, "You can do it Ruby!"

Cu decided to add on to this, "Go get him little red!"

"Yeah red!" Mordred yelled.

Gilgamesh smirked at the scene as everyone began to root for her, 'They are an entertaining little bunch.' Enkidu saw his smile and smiled as well.

"Ruby! Ruby! Ruby!"

"Go Ruby!" Weiss yelled.

"Get him Ruby!" Blake yelled.

"You can do it Ruby!" Yang yelled.

"Fine then show me what you can do." Emiya said with a little excitement in his voice.

Ruby feeling everyone's encouragement charged at Emiya to in turn Emiya charged as well. Ruby went for a slash at Emiya with Crescent Rose only to be deflected by Emiya's blades. Ruby thought quickly and fired her scythe's as a recoil and went back then forward at him again slashing at him only for him to parry it upwards. Ruby did what she could and maneuvered in the air as she came down on Emiya like a buzzsaw. Used a small Rho Aias to deflect her; however she didn't let up as she continued. They both attack each other with none having a clear advantage as they clashed again and again. Emiya at one point deflect an attack; however Ruby used her semblance to speed behind him and go for a strike, but Emiya saw this and backflipped over the strike and was about to strike at in the back only for Ruby to split between two with her semblance into the air. She then used a mix of her semblance and the recoil of crescent rose to propel towards Emiya in another buzzsaw motion.

Emiya who didn't expect this looked up to see Ruby coming at him, 'Damn a feint.' He quickly pulled out Rho Aias again however only had time to get one barrier up in time as Ruby slammed into it using Crescent Rose she tried to grind through it but Emiya held strong. Ruby instinctively to get more power she used the recoil of her shot that were placed perfectly behind her to propel her more into the shield making the barrier break. Emiya held on more not willing to lose in this battle, but when he felt his grip slipping he smiled as he looked at Ruby to see her silver eyes slightly glowing faintly. 'Ruby Rose huh? Not bad, not bad at all.' With a yell she broke through and slashed Emiya on the chest landing behind him. 

(Stop music)

When she got to the ground she was panting hard and looked to see Emiya was still standing. She looked to the monitor to see that he still had 70% aura left, 'He still had that much left?!'

"Well done Ruby." Emiya turned around to see that there was a slash mark across his clothes, "You've managed to hit me." Ruby stepped back and put up a guard, only to have Emiya say, "Proctor I forfeit the match." 

It took awhile for Ruby to process what he said but when she did, "What?!" 

Emiya looked at her with a faint smile, "You all pass."

Semiramis with a smile on her face announced, "And the winner is Team RWBY!"

Karna looked down to see all of team RWBY berating him for forfeiting, with him being pressured, 'Ruby Rose.' He smiled, 'Interesting now I see why Ozpin brought you here early.'

* * *

And that's all for this chapter. Sorry for the extremely long wait. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Also for those wondering there is a reason that both Emiya and Mordred told them their semblance. This was a test so they wanted to see how they would respond. Not only that, they will possibly be teammates for their mission. With Emiya, I'm going for the Emiya (archer) that was at the end of UBW, who was content with how things ended up at the end. Well I'll see you all next chapter, so have a damned good one.

  
  



	4. IV

RWBY: Strange Fate

_**Chapter 4: Preparation**_

After combat class, both team RWBY and JNPR were exiting class however were stopped by team KCSA. Charlemagne greeted them, "Hey guys."

"Charlemagne? What are you doing here?" Jaune asked.

Charlemagne smiled, "Come with us to Ozpin, we have to talk about the mission that we will be on."

They nodded and as they started walking they began to make small talk. Yang felt sore, so she stretched a little, "Ah Emiya do you think you could have taken it easier on us. I'm going to be sore in the morning." The rest of team RWBY agreed.

Emiya chuckled, "I did."

"What?"

Charlemagne and Astolfo laughed, "Oh he held back a lot," Astolfo said.

Curious but also scared of the answer Ruby asked, "How much?"

Emiya smirked slightly, "Lets just say both, you and Yang, wouldn't have been even able to scratch Rho Aias. Not only that if I fully charged Kaladbolg you all would have been killed."

Team RWBY froze as they looked at Emiya with a frightened look. "P-please tell us he's joking?" Weiss asked.

Astolfo smiled and shook his head, "Nope. To put in perspective how strong Caladbolg would be full power it would probably wipe out a good portion of Beacon in one shot. Maybe half."

"What about Mordred," Pyrrha asked.

"Hmm about 10% maybe 25%."

Pyrrha let that sink in, 'She's that much stronger.'

"So for comparison which one is stronger?" Nora asked.

Charlemagne thinks, "That's hard. Most of the time, I would say Mordred, however he is able to project Excalibur to near perfection. So all out at most it would be a draw."

Emiya nodded to this, as fact, "Excalibur is one of the strongest weapons in the world of Remnant. Said to be engraved in stone and only the one true ruler would be able to draw it, with Artoria drawing of the blade. The blade has the ability to give unlimited youth. While the user would age they would appear as if they haven't, making it what the people of Remnant would call a holy sword."

Ruby looked entranced and wanted to see said weapon, but thought of something, "How do you know so much about Excalibur."

"Because I know the ruler of Vale. Personally; however, I won't say anything outside of that."

"With you being able to project a near perfect Excalibur, then you must be the strongest fighter on your team," Yang asked.

Emiya laughed at her ignorance, "Not even close."

"Then who?" Blake asked.

Emiya motioned to his leader, "That would be Karna."

Karna obviously heard everything but only decided to keep walking, until they hit the elevator to which he opened it so that everyone could get in and then pushed the button. Ruby, who was to the right of him looked at him in wonder, 'How strong is he.'

As the elevator stopped Karna finally spoke, "We're here."

The doors opened, "Took you guys long enough," Mordred called out.

"Sorry we're late. Now that we're all here, professor Ozpin."

"It is not a problem Karna. Now it's time to get team RWBY and JNPR up to date. We have a mission to where Mistral has requested both Karna and Gilgamesh's teams be sent to take care and get the bottom of why there are so many concentrated Grimm near Haven. So they requested the King of Mistral to give direction personally," Ozpin said.

"We will be leaving in a week's time. Get ready to take off by then, and if you are not then you will be left behind. Do I make myself clear?"

Due to the sudden authority shown by Gilgamesh they all stood straight and saluted to him, "Sir, yes sir!"

Gilgamesh smiled with amusement, "Good." He then turned to Ozpin, "I'm going to set up our transportation and let the Mistral council know that we will arrive in a week's time," Gilgamesh then turned to his team, "If you would make sure, that both teams, RWBY and JNPR, are prepared that would be much appreciated."

They all nodded and with that Gilgamesh left.

"Well then what about your team Karna?" Cu asked.

Karna thought for a second, "We could never be too careful. My team can help you guys out as best as they can. However Emiya I would like to speak with you before you go with them if that is okay."

Emiya nodded.

With that everyone left Ozpin's office.

* * *

_**Team KSCA dorm **_

"So what is it that you want to discuss."

"Yes, it's about Team RWBY," Karna said

Emiya crosses his arms, "So you saw it too. How Ruby's eyes glowed in response to mine in that battle."

Karna nodded, "Such a strong response in return to yours is rare."

"Then again, as you know these eyes of mine were not always this color. I may have a variant of the power of the silver eyes but it will never be as powerful as an inbred silver eye." Emiya explained.

"Which brings us to now. I have a task for you." Emiya perked up at this slightly, "I feel as though Ruby will be a crucial part in the battle with the queen of grimm, so I want you to secretly train her in her silver eyes."

Emiya was slightly surprised at this, he knew that Karna would never ask him of this unless he truly believed that someone was very special. "This is a surprise but you do realize that we shouldn't get them into this war unless we have to."

"I understand that, and I don't mean to tell her about her silver eyes and train her to use them. What I mean is to push her in the right direction."

Emiya saw the reasoning in that; however there was still one more question he needed to ask, "Why me? You know just as much as how the silver eyes work as I do?"

"The reason for that is, because she is very similar to the younger you. But she is not the only one. I want all of team RWBY to be trained if I'm being truthful. I see a lot of potential for what they can become and I want to see that potential come out to its fullest."

Emiya smirked, "You also would like to fight them at said potential don't you?"

Karna smiles slightly, "It seems you used my ability against me."

Emiya chuckled, "Last question. Why are you so interested in Ruby? From what I remembered you saw all of the new years' initiations. To think Karna, one of the strongest in this school, is interested in a little rose."

Karna chuckled, "Whatever do you mean?" He said playing dumb.

Emiya smirked, "Very well. I will take her on and teach her about her silver eyes; however her weapon is more attuned to your weapon. You train her in combat."

"Fair enough."

* * *

_**Enkidu, Mordred, and team JNPR**_

After collecting dust and spare parts for their weapons, Enkidu, Mordred and team JNPR were all heading back to Beacon Academy.

"Enkidu."

The person in question looked over to the red headed huntress, "Yes, do you have a question?"

"Well um, it was about your team leader, he just seems kind of …"

"Arrogant?" Pyrrha nodded, "Well he is." This confused all of team JNPR because they had the assumption that Enkidu and Gilgamesh we'd best friends from how they interacted with each other. "Don't get me wrong, he is my best friend; however he is quite the prideful person. With that said he truly does want what's best for people; his story is not mine to tell."

Pyrrha understood that and essentially expected that she would have to ask Gilgamesh himself.

"What about you Mordred?" Ren asked.

"Hmm?" She replied lazily.

"You've been quiet this whole trip," Nora said.

"And you haven't bought anything," Jaune said.

Mordred sighed, "It's because I don't need it or use it." This answer made team JNPR question why, and sensing their question Mordred answered, "I have what I need, which is my sword, my aura, and my semblance. Unlike most that you know I don't need dust or a changeable weapon. If you are skilled enough and smart enough then you should be able to handle anything no matter the weapon."

The team of JNPR looked in awe at Mordred, especially Jaune as he looked at his weapon on his waist and smiled.

* * *

_**With RWBY, Charlemagne, and Astolfo**_

"Okay! We are now ready to go!" Astolfo said with a smile, "Now then is there anything else that you guys need."

Team RWBY looked at each other, "No I think we got everything there," Yang said.

"Cool then let's be on our way," Charlemagne said.

It was quiet for a long while, for Ruby there was a question that she wanted to ask, but she felt that she might be out of place to ask. "What is it Ruby?"

Ruby looked up surprised, "Huh?"

"You wanted to ask a question I could tell," Charlemagne said.

"Is it about our leader," Astolfo teased with a smirk on his face.

Ruby blushed, "I um well uh," she stammered.

"Astolfo leave the girl alone," Astolfo pouted but did so anyway, "Anyway, go ahead and ask away."

Ruby sighed slightly, "As a leader, what is he like?"

This caused the rest of team RWBY to look at her in confusion, "Why would you ask something like that?" Weiss asked.

"Do you not think that you are adequate?" Blake asked.

"Because if so I don't think you need to worry about that," Yang said.

"No it's not that," Ruby began, "It's just that every time I've seen him, he has exuded one that represents strength but with such a kind soul. His presence feels so tense yet so caring. I just don't know how to gauge him, so I was wondering if you could tell me about him."

"Hmm an honest question," Charlemagne began, "He's is as you described, but for more detail, he is strict, but he is much more laid back than you've seen him. What you've seen is his business face. Where he takes things seriously and that is where we say he is strict."

"However, when we are behind closed doors he is much more relaxed and his compassion and caring side appears," Asolfo said.

"Maybe one of these days you'll be able to see that," Charlemagne said with a smirk.

* * *

A week has passed with little to nothing happening and now the time has come to take off.

Karna and Gilgamesh's teams were walking to the airstrip with teams RWBY and JNPR with their leaders (Karna and Gilgamesh) already there waiting. "Aw yeah, we're going on a mission already, this is going to be fun," Astolfo said.

"Remember Astolfo, we are here for business, this may be a serious threat to the kingdom of Mistral," Charlemagne said.

"But the guy is right, this still could be fun, even our resident female blondes are itching for it," Cu spoke the obvious, as both Mordred and Yang shoke with excitement.

Both Yang and Mordred looked at each other and smiled as Yang slammed her fist into her palms, "Of course we, we are going on a mission, in Mistral no less."

Morded wore the same smirk, "This is going to be fun."

Jaune leaned over to Ruby, "You sure that they're not related."

Ruby leaned back to Jaune, "Trust me, I'm questioning that every time they interact with each other."

Through the door they all went and were greeted to the aircraft which was large. It looked like it was a ship that would carry regular passengers however there were many things in it like lockers and an open hatch similar to a bullhead. It also appeared to have weapons on the aircraft as well. And at the entrance were Gilgamesh and Karna both in combat attire, "Glad to see you guys could make it," Karna said, as everyone loaded on the aircraft. "Everyone ready?" everyone nodded to Karna except Gilgamesh.

Karna then turned to Gil, who in turn nodded as well, "Alright pilot lets get this thing in the air."

"Of course King Gilgamesh."

With that they took off.

Gilgamesh turned to everyone, "I suggest everyone gets some rest. There are small rooms throughout the ship. This will be a long trip to Mistral. I recommend you save up your strength," Gilgamesh looked to the pilot, "Let us know if there will be any pressing matters that need to be dealt with."

"Yes sir of course."

Everyone decided to reside in their quarters and so did Ruby.

* * *

"BEEP! BEEP!"

Ruby awoke to an alarm going off. Once she regained consciousness and sense she ran out her door to be introduced to everyone, "What's going on?"

"Looks like we were snuck up on, and the bastard got us filled with multiple holes," Cu said.

"Is there anything we can do?" she asked. Just then another shot of feathers was shot at the aircraft and multiple of them hit the plane's engine and went through the pilot stabbing his chest killing him.

"Well there goes the pilot and the engines."

"Astolfo!" Karna commanded.

"On it!"

"Wait what is he going to do?" Pyrrha asked.

"Salvaging the situation. Astolfo can pilot anything," Charlemagne said.

"You guys!" Everyone turned to Astolfo, "I need to land this thing! The engines are shot and the other is having too much stress put on it, but I can't land with these bird brains all around us."

Gilgamesh grasping the situation gave orders to his team, "Cu, Morded stay with Astolfo. Enkidu you and I are going to take care of our bird problem."

Karna caught on to this, "Charlemagne support Astolfo as well, Emiya you'll help us on top."

Ruby looked to Jaune who nodded and had those who could handle aerial combat go on the roof (which consisted of Ruby, Blake, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora) while the others stayed.

"Ruby," she turned to Charlemagne, "You guys get to see why Karna and Gilgamesh is so special." She nodded and went up top with her team.

On top she saw a swarm of griffons, nevermores, ravagers, and lancers. She switched to her rifle and saw Karna jump to all of the grimm maneuvering through all of their attacks with a bored expression on his face as he slashed and stabbed through all who oppose him. "Let's support them,'' she said to which they nodded.

Karna had just slashed through one as he kicked off a grimm only to have a lancer follow him. He prepared to stab it only for it to be shot down by a bullet. Once Karna landed he turned to see it was Ruby to which she smiled, "We'll support you guys."

Karna nodded with a slight smile, "Thank you." He said as he launched back to them.

Emiya was firing his bow with quick succession; however a griffon got through to which he jumped to avoid it and fired arrows to pin him. He was going to finish it but it struck back in the air by Nora with it colliding with another griffon. Emiya nodded in thanks and began firing more arrows. Gilgamesh had his arms crossed as he fired weapon after weapon from his treasury, with Enkidu right by his side firing chains after chains at the grimm. The same was said about Ren and Blake who were firing their weapons while slashing any who landed.

Karna jumped back into the fray as he sliced multiple of his enemies and jumped onto a rather larger Nevermore. Multiple ravagers came attacking only for them to be shot down by Ruby, Karna pointed his weapon at the Nevermore's head and out came a ball of fire which destroyed the grimm with Karna descending on the ship.

"You guys, brace for a rough landing!" Yang yelled.

As they were approaching the ground, glyphs appeared to slow the descent; however it was still a rough landing.

* * *

_**Okay now I know there were a lot of angry people that were upset by how the Emiya fight turned out in the last chapter and understandably so, however through the whole fight and from the Mordred I tried to relay that they are heavily holding back. Now yes Rho Aias can defend against things as strong as noble phantasms. And that Caladbolg (that I miss spelled my apologies, I swear I looked it up from somewhere to find out how to properly spell it and that came up) can essentially nuke all of Beacon. Explanation of charging a noble phantasm, is still in Fate too as that's what Emiya did to Caladbolg, he overcharged to bring them to the power that it originally was making it a broken phantasm. This time I had him take more power away from the weapon making something akin to a bomb instead of a noble phantasm or broken phantasm.**_

_**All in all what I'm trying to say is that this is RWBY version of those characters and I grabbed those characters instead of weaker servants because their interactions with the RWBY cast would be more entertaining in my opinion. With it being a RWBY alternative, they're strength will be different than the original. I try to keep as close to the original as I can but if that is not enough then that's fine. Those who don't like this or any explanation that I have then you don't have to keep reading but thank you for your comments and reading this far. For those who will be still here thank you for your continued support even though chapters come out slowly.**_


End file.
